The sun to his darkness
by NerdsxUnite
Summary: Nico di Angelo decides to stay at camp, but will that promise be kept? What happens when Hades gets a message from Apollo? A new quest stirs something new in our main pairing. But is it for the best? And will they survive it? R and R! (My prophecy, give credit!) Solangelo!
1. Chapter 1

**Ya ya don't kill me. I know I haven't been updating my fanfics usually but I recently just finished the Heroes of Olympus series. I fell in love with Solangelo. I ship this. Hard. All the way.**

 **So of course I had to do a fanfic of it but I will still continue to update my other fanfics. Don't worry!**

Will's POV

Will was working in the infirmary, by himself, because his other siblings were at archery practice. And since he can't shoot an arrow for his life, He went to help where he could.

Healing others. Making them feel better.

That was his forte, healing. It was sometimes annoying when waging into battle he didn't have any fighting skills to offer. But he could heal, one of the few things he could do. So it was his general nature to help others feel better. And he normally succeeded. Except for one person.

Nico di Angelo. The son of Hades.

Don't get him wrong, Nico was cool. But the burdens he held by himself were overwhelming. For one person to have to bear so much at such a young age and all alone to… it was baffling. How he could do it, stay strong be so independent. Will wanted to help. He wanted to help so badly, and since the only thing he could do was heal, it only increased the urge to help.

But how, that part was impossible to figure out.

Will wanted to get close to the son of hades but Nico pushed him away. Will would take this personally if the ghost king didn't do this to everyone. He pushed everyone away and melted into the shadows. He preferred the undead and the Underworld to real people and the sun.

He was baffling.

It also didn't help that Nico was really even at Camp. That dude had to be the most temporary member Camp Half- blood ever had. Rarely anybody knew anything about him or where he disappeared to. The only ones were Annabeth, Percy, Frank, Hazel, Jason Piper, Leo and Reyna. That's it. Not even 10 people.

Each time Nico showed up at Camp he looked more haunted and spent less time socializing. Hades, even his visits were getting rarer and shorter.

It was extremely frustrating.

Will realized during the time period before the battle against Gaea that his wanting to help Nico went further than anything medical.

So ok. Maybe Will hadn't meant to fall for Nico di Angelo.

He can't say he was complaining. Nor could he blame himself…

Will Solace had developed a crush on Nico di Angelo. The most unlikely guy to like him back. The one that came to camp the least. The guy that barely talked to anyone. The guy that Will knew the least about. The guy that nobody knew about. The guy that Will wasn't even positive about whether he was gay or not.

Will couldn't really blame himself though. Nico was just too cute. Even though most people found him downright scary.

Nico was short for his age, but it didn't mean he wasn't capable of killing you. And he was probably one of the most powerful demigods ever. Right up there with Percy and Jason being a child of Hades. You know with the summoning dead and traveling through shadows and what not.

Nico had black hair that fell across his eyes, making will want to tuck it behind his ear. He resisted the urge. He was pale from his lack of time in the sun. He had dark coal eyes that were guarded. He was always dressed in black. Usually is skull t-shirt with his black aviators jacket and ripped black jeans. His stygian iron sword always strapped to his side.

Nico was also capable. Will had seen him in action during the second Titan war. Nico convinced his father, Hades of the underworld, to help his family. Unbelievable. That couldn't have been easy. And he came charging in with reinforcements. Nico, despite his age and size were below most skilled demigods, waged into the heaviest part of the battle. And he held his own. Opponent after opponent fell to his blade, but the battle itself had transformed Nico. He was glowing with pride. He was smiling as he cut down opponents, he looked so at ease and at home.

Of course it took a whole Titan army and the end of the world coming to get Nico to smile and feel comfortable. After all he is the Ghost king…

Of course all Will had to offer was healing skills. But that was important after all. Maybe he wasn't as great as Nico but he still could do something. And that's what Will did. Patch up demigods, best he could. Not much but he wanted to do something. So he healed and patched up demigod after demigod (While also watching Nico…)

And somehow they actually managed to defeat a Titan king and his army. The camp went under a major construction of cabins. Will had hoped Nico would stick around now that he had a cabin, but the Ghost king was gone before it was even finished.

Nico was gone for a long time and he next time he was back for a while was again another war. Against giants and the Earth itself. With a Roman camp they had just learned about. That was just about to kill them but now was helping them. As well as a giant statue of Athena on the border.

Just another day at Camp half-blood.

And when Will saw Nico, he was surprised. The guy looked tired, haunted and more shadow than human, yet here he was fighting. Again. For his life. Again. Does this guy ever take a break? And where has this guy been?!

So Will had switched into doctor mode, because everyone listens to him in doctor's mode. Well everyone besides Nico. Nico would keep gambling with his life if it means reaching his goals. Stubborn little determined demigod.

Of course he goes and summons the dead. Even after Will specifically said no underworld magic. Will thought he was stubborn. Clearly he was wrong compared to Nico. And of course Nico drops the bomb that he is leaving. Both camps.

Forever.

And ok maybe Will snapped. But seriously? The 'I don't belong' bull crap again? So untrue. Nico pushes everybody away. And nobody knows why. But will wants to know. Badly.

You know. For medical reasons.

There is no denying it now, is there? Darn. Guess he can confide to himself about his obsession about Nico. But confiding to the son of hades himself? Oh yep that would go so well. Will can see him fading into the shadows, or a stygian iron sword against his throat. Neither option is all that appealing.

Well that settled it. Will is going to keep his feelings to himself.

Easier said than done.

Since Nico was more shadow than human. And made up of skin and bones. Will thinks sometime in the infirmary is needed. Because it was. The son of Hades was going to get out and hang out more. You know, actually socialize.

The son of hades actually agreed, willingly. Will had to stop himself from jumping up and down. And hugging Nico. Will was sure the Ghost king would kill him for hugging him. So Will restrained himself. Which was incredibly difficult mind you.

So that started the 3 days that changed Will's life…

For the better or the worse though?


	2. Chapter 2

Will's POV

I walked in silence with Nico on our way to the infirmary. It wasn't really awkward but just a little. Mostly just comfortable.

Nico kept looking at Will suspiciously. Will had a feeling the son of hades didn't trust him. Well they really just met so, that was to be expected. But the fact that Nico's hand hadn't left his sword handle was a bit extreme. I mean he isn't that scary, right?

Who was he kidding? He wasn't scary, period.

When they finally arrived, Will silently showed the son of Hades his bed. But Nico wasn't looking at the bed or glaring at Will (surprisingly). Nico was just looking around the infirmary, winces slightly every now and then. Though they were so well hidden Will was actually thinking he imagined them.

Then Nico glared at Will. 'Good,' Will thought. He was getting worried something was controlling Nico's mind if Nico wasn't glaring at him.

"People need this bed more than me, since I'm fine." Nico started, glaringly pointedly at Will when he said he was 'fine. (Still utter bull…) "I don't need to be in here. More people need this space, and I am fine. Really."

Will snorted. "Oh yep. Being more shadow then substance isn't anything to be worried about. Neither is being skin and bones and barely eating or sleeping. When is the last time you have eaten?" Will demanded to know.

Nico pondered for a minute and said, "Yesterday"

Will wouldn't have any of that, "Before then?" Will asked. Nico shifted a little and thought.

"Buford Zippy Market" Nico answered. At the moment, Will didn't even want to know.

"I don't want to know, but this conversation isn't over." Will declared, while Nico rolled his eyes. "But you are staying here, doctor's orders." Will smirked at Nico's scowl.

"Don't pull that crap on me, Solace. I am perfectly fine-"Nico was cut off by Will. "I don't care what you think your health is right now. You are going to relax and rest. That's final." Will finished. Nico opened his mouth to protest, but Will quickly silenced him.

"Or I will have Jason and Percy come in here to make sure you stay." And that's when Nico finally crawled into bed.

Will thought it was absolutely adorable, when the son of hades crawled under the blanket completely. Head first, like a little child. Then a moments later his head popped up from the blankets. He looked so freaking cute.

"3 days. No underworld magic." Will said sternly. Nico just rolled his eyes in response. Taking that as his cue to leave, Will went to go check up on other patients that needed his attention.

LINE BREAK

Will had come to check up on Nico a couple of times but the little guy was out cold. It was just after dinner and Will was bringing back some food to Nico. He opened the door to see the ghost king awake.

"Hey!" Will said. Nico just looked over and said "Yo" and went back to staring at the ceiling. Will set the dinner down on the boys lap. It was filled with everything basically. Nico just stared at it so long, Will was about to explain the concept of eating.

Finally Nico just took the plate and moved it to the nightstand. Will frowned. When was the last time he ate?

Oh, right. The Buford Zippy Market. Whatever that was.

"Nico you need to eat. Doctor's orders." Will ordered.

Nico just glared. Will stood up and took the plate and put it on Nico's lap again. Nico was about to move it again when Will's voice stopped him.

"Do you want me to feed it to you?" Will asked, exasperated with the ghost king. Nico scowled but took a bite. "Happy?" he asked the blonde boy, who was practically jumping in joy.

"Yes!" Will shouted, causing Nico to face palm. "When can I leave again? It's extremely boring during these short times I am awake." Nico complained, looking at the ceiling again. "I am just about to summon Jules- Albert."

"Jules- Albert?" Will asked, confused.

"Gift from Hades. During his rare 'I-want-to-get-to-know-my-son' moments. He isn't the greatest dad, but he tries." Nico said shrugging. Will, however was still confused.

"Yes, but who is he?" Will asked. Nico just shrugged again and replied

"My French zombie chauffeur." He stated casually, like he was telling the weather. Will however was a more than a bit surprised. But instead of questioning it, he went for another question.

"Do you speak French?" he asked, genuinely curious. "Yes, but I am not French." Nico replied. "Learned from Piper, I travel a lot. So it comes in handy."

"What other languages? Can you speak I mean." Will asked.

"Well obviously English and Greek. And French and some Latin from Camp Jupiter. And I'm Italian so I speak that too." Nico responded. But he wasn't looking at the ceiling anymore. He was studying Will. With careful and guarded eyes.

Though Nico answered casually, Will could detect the suspicion. Nico was wondering why Will wanted to know all of this. He was choosing his words carefully, and watching for a reaction.

But good job to him. For such a young age, he was experienced. Unless you were paying close attention to Nico's behavior nothing would have been off. (Or unless you have a massive crush on the guy…) but he was Italian?

"Wait Italian? Cool! Say something!" Will yelled, now actually jumping up and down. Nico thought for a moment.

"Tu sei il mio sole", Nico said, blushing a little. (You're my sun). Will had no clue what Nico was saying (probably some insult) but it sounded so… cute (Will was thinking of another word that started with a's') Will blushed at the thought.

"What does that mean?" Will asked, and he swore Nico's blush only deepened. Then he must have gotten control or something and smirked.

"Oh come on!" Will complained. "Not cool!" Nico just smirked.

Will scowled and looked and saw Nico's plate full still. "Eat up, Di Angelo." Will said, smirking. Nico scowled and glared at him. But he ate a couple more bites.

"Seriously? That's all?" Will asked, exasperated by the son of hades. Nico just shrugged.

"Not hungry" Nico replied. "But you're skin and bones" Will protested.

"I am the son of hades. The god of the undead." Nico replied drily. Will just rolled his eyes.

"You are not leaving this infirmary until you gain back some weight back." Will deadpanned. Nico scowled and muttered something like, 'or until I can shadow travel the hades out of here. ' But Nico still ate.

Will beamed at him. Nico scowled and looked away but not before Will saw the faint blush on the other boy's cheek.

"Well Death boy, I have to make my rounds. See you later! Because I am coming back!" Will called.

Nico scowled and said "Don't call me death boy!" Will laughed and said "Bye!" and Nico mutter something in Italian back as Will closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Nico's POV

The door clicked shut quietly, signaling the leave of 'the doctor', psshhh as if.

Nico sighed, he wasn't lying when he said it got incredibly boring. There was absolutely nothing to do. But Nico had to admit, he didn't mind the silence and nothingness now. It left him time to think and collect his thoughts.

Not always a good thing but Nico often had to do this. After all, he couldn't let down his guard now, could he?

 _Yes you can._ The little voice in his head said. _You were always able to. You just blocked everybody out._

 _Shut up._ He commanded. He won't let self-doubt, regret and fear take over his mind. That's the one area where no demigod alive could match. His mind was the only thing that was private. His thoughts. The one place he could guard with all his might. The one place he could truly be in control.

His thoughts. Oh how jumbled they were. Some areas were plagued by nightmares. That bronze jar, Tartarus, the labyrinth, Bianca died, lugging that statue back, his mother, the lotus casino, the different era, the confession with Cupid, and the rumors around camp . It all haunted him until he could gain control again.

He sighed. Well maybe because he hadn't really _told_ anybody about it. Well most knew that his sister was dead, that he lugged that statue, and a little about the labyrinth. But that's really it. He really never opened up to people. _Good reason for it too._

No stop. He has control.

And then there was a part of his brain that drifted to the son of Apollo.

Will Solace.

The bright, cheery, stubborn, hot doctor that wouldn't leave Nico alone. Really Nico's complete opposite. This guy smiled, was always nice and cheery, and was always happy, laid back and relaxed and got along great with everybody. So why couldn't Nico het him out of his head?

Nico groaned. He hated love. He hated emotions, he hated- wait what?! Ok he did not just say he loved Will. Nope. Never happened. Nico did not like the son of Apollo. Yep.

Now only if he believed it.

Will was just so…kind, sincere. He acted like he genuinely cared about Nico. But then again he was a doctor. That's his job. But he liked that Will cared about other people. His hair glowed in the sunlight, and his eyes shined with emotions. Throughout the day, Will's eyes would match the color of the sky. But the sky could never beat Will's emotion in his eyes.

Oh god. He sounds like a spa.

Nico di Angelo is a lot of things but he isn't a sap.

But that's the thing with Will. Nico never blushed. He never got embarrassed or flustered. He never cared about what others thought of him. He never let somebody make him do something he didn't want to do (except that ass Cupid). But with Will he had no power what so ever.

Great. A sap again.

Nico really had to stop doing that. So far with the 'own thoughts' thing? Yep definitely not going so great.

He was jolted out of thoughts when a hand landed itself on his shoulder. Nico's sword was unsheathed in a matter of seconds, and he almost decapitated Will _again._

Now most people would be freaking out or staring at the blade. Will? Not so much. Nope he was glaring a Nico.

"Why in hades name do you have your sword? And seriously, you need to quit trying to kill me it's getting old. And give me that sword!" Will demanded, looking more amused then annoyed.

Nico scowled. He sheathed his sword but kept it by his side. "I keep my sword." was all he said. Will sighed, exasperated with the son of the underworld.

"Nico no one is going to attack you. And I prefer no weapons in the infirmary. And don't you trust me?" Will asked.

Nico opened his mouth to reply (Will wasn't sure if he wanted his last questioned answered though) but winced instead and his face went dead serious. It made Will uneasy.

"Nico?" Will asked hesitantly.

"A patient is close to death a couple of beds away from here. She has about 5 minutes left. Feed her some nectar and a wet face cloth on her forehead should prevent it." was all Nico said before looking out the window. Will wanted so badly to ask questions, but he wasn't going to lose a patient.

**Will's POV**

True to his word, they had almost lost the patient but following Nico's instructions they were able to get her stable.

She had a fever (note the wet face cloth) and some of her cuts were badly infected. (note the nectar) she was stabilized and fell asleep. Grateful, Will went to go thank Nico.

Only to find the room empty.

The only thing keeping Will from yelling and searching around camp for him was that the boy's sword was on the bed. Under no circumstances would Nico forget his sword. Will took this as Nico saying 'Chill I'll be back'.

So Will plopped down and waited. 15 minutes later Nico walked in. Right away the son of hades noticed the pissed off son of Apollo.

"Where have you been?! You are in no condition to be up and moving, considering you are on a 3 day bedrest! And you weren't supposed to get up except for the bathroom. Which I knew you didn't go to, because you left your sword. So care to explain?!" Will demanded.

Nico hesitated, but opened his mouth to reply. But he was interrupted by Kayla, Will's younger sister.

"Thanks so much Nico! Oh hey there Will! Did you hear? While you were helping that girl, Nico snuck out and helped 5 other patients that needed serious health care. Your friend just saved 6 lives!" Kayla exclaimed before bouncing off to help some more patients.

Will stood in surprise, shocked. The ghost king had just left, risking his own health to save others? Was this dude trying to be Will's dream guy?

While Nico just shifted his feet awkwardly and snapped "What?" at Will, for gaping like a fish.

"Nico, you just saved 6 lives. All by yourself. And you even risked your own health in the process. Do you know how selfless that is?" Will asked, feeling so grateful. Nico just turned red and mumbled out

"Anybody would have done the same. it wasn't really anything."

"Wait" Will said, confused. Nico tilted his head, signaling Will to continue. "How did you know those people needed help?" Will asked. Nobody else knew and all were ids of Apollo. They were born to heal.

"Um it's a child of hades thing. I can sense when someone is close to death or when they die. And if I focus enough I can figure out what's killing them. Or what did and reverse it." Nico explained, looking more and more uncomfortable. Like his desire for turning into the shadows increased.

"Nico that's so cool! You can save lives! Hades you have already!" Will exclaimed. Nico relaxed slightly, but only a tad. He still looked way too tense and alert.

"Ok death boy. Get back in bed. You need to rest. And _relax."_ Will stressed the relax part. Nico scowled but crawled into bed again. Just like before. It was unnaturally adorable.

Even when laying down Nico still remained tense. Will sighed.

"Death boy, relax." Will started but Nico clearly shot him a look as to say 'I'm in bed. Be grateful for that' added with a 'don't call me that' glare.

Will sighed again. "Loosen up your muscles" Will explained. Nico looked at him blankly.

Will put his hand on Nico's bicep but Nico hissed n pain. Will drew back in surprise. He hadn't meant to hurt him, and he didn't put any pressure on his arm…

Will quickly pulled up Nico's short sleeve shirt to reveal nasty cuts. They were jagged and looked deep and infected. The other arm showed the same results.

Will growled at Nico. "Why didn't you mention this earlier? Do you really care so little for your own health!" Will asked angrily as he began to clean the wounds.

"I didn't think they were so bad. I got them a while ago so I kind of forgot about them to be honest. Lugging a giant statue across the ocean tends to make you forget that stuff." was Nico's grand reply. Will just shook his head as he began to clean the wounds.

"Any other wounds I should be concerned about?" Will asked, Nico pondered this for a second but just said "All the other ones healed, I think." He said with a shrug.

"Shirt off, don't give me that look death boy. Medical reasons. I bet most of those cuts are on your back, chest and stomach, right?" Will asked. Nico nodded and sighed taking off his shirt, blushing slightly.

Will gasped, scars littered Nico's back, chest and stomach. (Will tried not to notice Nico's obvious muscles that were pretty hot) (And that they were a 6 pack but just slightly.)

"Nico what happened?" Will asked, concerned. He was sure nobody at camp had this many scars. Including Percy and Annabeth. And they went through literal hell.

Nico just threw on his t-shirt, glared at Will as to say 'watch the questions' and said "most of them are healed so nothing to worry about. I'm fine, Solace"

"No, you're not. Nico I want to help. Let me." Will pleaded. Nico sighed.

"Will, some things aren't meant to shared, and my burden is one of them. It's a big one but some things are better left to your imagination. It's probably better than the truth. I refuse to hurt people just so I can left weight off of my shoulders. My problems are my problems and I need to deal with them. Sharing with them hasn't always ended well. But thanks." Nico finished almost gently but firm. His voice was commanding to drop the subject but grateful someone had offered. But it held so much raw anguish, Will wanted to help.

Will needed to help.

So Will made it his own little personal quest to help the Ghost king. No matter what.

But Nico was also making a promise to himself not to put his burden on Will. He cared too much. There he said it.

So, who will break their promise first? And what will the consequences be? Saying goodbye? Or the start of something beautiful? Only time and the author can tell (that's me!)

 **REVIEW**

 **If you want this fanfic to have a happy ending review!**

 **And thanks so much to the people who reviewed!**

 _ **Rose372938**_

 _ **Skuldvampteeth**_

Uand A

NerdsxUnite


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Death boy."

"Don't call me Death boy!"

"Get back in bed"

"I'm fine"

"You are clearly not. Now get back into bed, doctor's orders."

Nico just glared in response. Will huffed at Nico. Did he always have to be so difficult?

What was happening? Well Will walked in to find Nico up, dressed and strapping his sword on. He was thinking he was going to play capture the flag tonight.

Pfffftttt. As if.

"I'm fine and Percy will kill me if I don't show." Nico said, sounding exasperated. Well good because Will was getting sick of Nico lying.

"Stop lying through your teeth! And Percy will get over it. Now get back into bed! Doctor's orders Death boy!" Will demanded.

Nico just looked at him like he was crazy. "Unless you want me to shadow travel out of here, then you might want me to go" was all Nico said, with a smirk Will noted.

Will huffed but he knew he lost. He would have to be stupid to let Nico shadow travel out of here when he could prevent it. Will just left and went to go see Annabeth. He had sided with the Athena cabin and is against the Poseidon cabin or Percy. And Nico. And Jason. It wasn't fair if you ask him. The big three on one side.

"Ok what's the plan?" Will asked when he was next to Annabeth. He really didn't expect much. The Apollo cabin was useful for their archery but Will was mostly defense.

"Ok we need to watch out for the big three. I can handle Percy, considering he's always near water. Piper you got Jason, he should be flying around." With this Piper smirked "But the real problem is Nico." With this everyone fell silent. Nobody has ever found Nico, but he usually is a vital player.

Translation? He usually gets the flag.

Since capture the flag is played during night and in the forest, Will knew Nico was at a huge advantage. He could blend into the shadows. Even without his underworld powers. And to add it on top, nobody has ever found him, until he comes out with the flag.

Annabeth turned to Will. "Can you try and track him down? Children of Apollo will light up most of the shadows, but we need the rest of the cabin for archery." Annabeth asked him. Will suspected another reason but he just nodded.

"Alright! Let's go get the flag! Remember the Athena cabin always has a plan!" Annabeth encouraged just as the horn sounded. Will went straight into the woods to find a certain death boy.

Will was walking and he randomly heard a clatter. It sounded a lot like armor clashing. Like a sword being struck by helmet. But the strange part was that the person didn't get back up.

Will walked over to the noise to find an Athena member asleep. To be honest the certain member of Athena, Annabeth to be certain.

This cannot be good. Annabeth was their main planner. She issued the orders. Their whole plan wouldn't be able to function.

Will tried to wake her up but she kept snoring. Every time he thought she was waking up, some dream kept her down.

Will gave up and went to go defend the flag. The only people he knew that could put people to sleep were the Hypos cabin but they weren't participating.

So who did that?

The victory bell was heard and Will emerged just in time to see Nico come out with the flag. Half of Will's side was drenched and the other half had branches stuck in them. So Will guessed Percy and Jason got to them.

But wasn't Piper supposed to deal with Jason? Well one question just got answered.

Piper and Annabeth came out of the woods yawning and they looked like they just fell asleep. Huh I guess Percy and Jason were able to figure out Annabeth's plan. That is to take care of the ones that would cause them trouble.

Ok that sounds way too smart for either of them. So it had to be….

Then it hit him. Nico. Of course!

Nico would figure that out from the start. And Annabeth looks ticked that she lost. Great. Will had to get back to the infirmary, where there would be tons of new patients.

As Will headed back he saw Nico. Will ran up to him and said "Well done Nico! Congrates on the win" with a beaming smile.

Nico just peered up at Will out of the corner of his eye and studied him for a split second before returning his gaze to in front of him "You're not too bad yourself, solace"

"Wait who came up with the idea to knock out Annabeth and Piper? And _who_ knocked them out?" Will asked curious.

Nico didn't answer for a moment almost deciding an answer. He finally settled with "Jason and I don't know" as he said this his pace quickened a bit and he didn't turn to look at Will. Will had the suspicion that Nico was lying but decided it would be better to catch him in the act.

"So what did you do during the game?" Will asked. Again Nico seemed to hesitate. "I was just waiting. Percy and Jason came barging in, and gave me the distraction to snag the flag and leave." He said, again not looking in Will's eyes.

By now they were in Nico's room. Nico was strapping off his armor. "Bull" Will stated. Nico's head shot up, eyes wide.

"What?"

"You're lying. What really happened? Whose idea was it really? Who knocked out Annabeth and Piper?" Will demanded.

Nico bit his lip and looked away. He sighed and looked Will in the eye. "It was my idea. I knocked Piper and Annabeth out. I hit them on the head and sent them a few dreams. I am no Hypos child but I was able to knock them out. Percy and Jason were able to distract them. I snuck up behind the flag and snag it. Happy?"

Will stared at Nico. Since when could he send people dreams? "Wow Nico. " Will frowned. "Why did you lie though?"

Nico sighed and looked out the window. "You should go and get to work. There are people her that need your help." was all Nico said. Will sighed but went to work anyways.

Will had just finished hi shift. He came back to an empty bed, folded and made. The room was spotless. But there was no Nico.

How dare he leave?! He said he owed him 3 days bedrest! This was only the second day!

"What did the floor do to you?" A voices said behind him. Will spun around to meet an amused Nico.

"Where in Hades have you been!?" Will demanded. Nico just smirked and shrugged in response.

"Places." Nico said over his shoulder. He bent down underneath his bed and retrieved his belongings. Aka his armor.

"Oh where do you think you're going? I hope its back into that bed! Because death boy, you were given three days bed rest. Doctor's orders!" Will said. Nico scowled at this.

"No. People need this bed more than me. Especially after a game of Capture the flag. I can get my rest at the hades cabin just fine." Nico said. "And you can come check up on me there, if you must." Nico added with an eye roll at Will.

"Fine" Will huffed.

"Besides, I just redid the whole cabin. Or gave the plans to Chiron while I was…absent." Nico said as he walked over to his cabin, Will tagging along.

"Absent?" Will asked as they reached the cabin.

Again Nico just shot him the watch the questions glare. Nico then walked inside the cabin. He threw his stuff in his closet and continued on towards the bed in the corner. Farthest away from the door. And any light.

Nico flopped on his bed and looked at Will. "It's getting late, does your cabin need you to call lights out?" Nico asked softly. Will grinned.

"Nah they can handle it on their own, can I crash here tonight? It's so crowed at the Apollo cabin" Will asked, blushing.

Nico seemed to be a little pinker than normal. But still managed a casual "Sure"

"Thanks Sunshine!" Will called as he stepped out. "I'm going to go get some PJ's, be back" Will called out.

By the time Will was back, Nico had on PJ pants but no shirt and was brushing his teeth. Will tried not to stare at Nico muscles from sword fighting. (Even if they were hot)

Will waked back out and picked the cot next to Nico's and flopped down. Nico walked in a few seconds later and nodded at Will. He then crawled onto bed and looked out the window. Which curtains had been opened to revel the moonlight streaming.

Will noted that Nico wasn't laying down and wasn't even relaxing. He was just leaning against the wall and looking out the window.

"You should get some sleep." Will commented. Nico just shook his head. "I'm fine. Go to sleep."

Will frowned. The son of hades needed his rest yet he refused it. It couldn't be healthy.

"I'm fine, Will. Go to sleep." And Will was soon out. But he suspected that Nico had something to do with it and sending people dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Will woke up the next morning around 5 am, which was normal for him. Being a son of Apollo, rising with the sun and all.

Will surveyed his surroundings. The bunk next to him was made and all neat. But there was one problem.

There was no Nico.

This was just plain ironic. The son of the Underworld that loves the shadows and the darkness is awake before the son of Apollo. And wasn't Nico a heavy sleeper?

Will got up and went to go change. After he walked outside in his clothes and dropped of his PJs at his cabin. He was beginning to worry where Nico is. He was awake when Will went to bed last night. How many hours did he get? Certainly not enough.

Will sighed as he went off to the mess hall for breakfast. He walked in and got in line. After getting his food he walked towards the tables and still no Nico.

' _I wonder where he went'_ Will wondered to himself.

Will finished his breakfast and saw Jason leaving as well. ' _I bet he knows where Nico is'_ Will thought.

"Hey Jason!" Will called, Jason looked over to Will running towards him.

"Hey Jason! Have you seen Nico? I haven't seen him all morning, he wasn't in his cabin, or in the mess hall." Will asked. Jason shrugged.

"I haven't seen him but I wouldn't worry. Nico tends to disappear and reappear whenever he pleases. I know staying in one place and not being shunned is making him be jumpy. Some habits die hard. And the kid has experience some difficult" Jason faltered but kept up as to hide the fact he slowed on the word 'difficult' "but he will adjust. He might be training, he does that sometimes when he can't sleep. Or when nightmares of tar-"again Jason faltered but worse than before. Jason seemed to grow sad and upset. But he still tried to cover it. "Of his past. So try the training area!" Jason said as he muttered a quick goodbye and rushed off.

Will was slightly confused but he brushed it off. Everybody went through rough times. Sure Nico had been through a lot, like his sister's death but everybody loses somebody eventually. Will continued towards the training area.

Like Jason suggested, Will found Nico there. But Nico looked like he had been there for hours. And Will couldn't help but just stand there awed by his skill. He was so young yet he probably could take Will in his sleep.

Nico was drenched in sweat. It was dripping drown his forehead yet he showed no sign of stopping. He stabbed in front of him, impaling a practice dummy, rolled to his left and landed on his feet. He slashed in an arch and decapitated 3 heads. He flipped over one of them and slashed upwards. He dodged, slashed, and stabbed repeatedly. When there was no dummies left, only then did he stop. He leaned on his sword and looked around panting. Then he noticed Will.

He seemed surprised at first but quickly scowled. But the weird thing was that he didn't seem mad at Will. More like himself…but why would he be mad at himself. Will was thinking of possibilities when Nico started glancing around. It hit Will right there. Nico didn't notice Will. He remembered Jason's words.

" _Some habits die hard"_

"How long have you been standing there?" Nico asked, scowling.

Will shrugged and answered "Long enough. You're really good, by the way. But how long have you been going at this? You weren't there when I woke up and you weren't at the dining pavilion. Have you ate anything?!"

Nico just stared at Will for 5 minutes (Was it really only 5 minutes? It felt like 5 months) then just throw his sword up near his hip. Will was about to have a freak attack about safety when the sword slipped into its sheath. Nico seemed so calm and professional with this, Will figured that he had done this multiple times.

Nico just stood up straighter and walked past Will. Will was very confused but mostly a chill of uneasiness fell upon him when Nico was looking at him. Like he was debating on something but debated against telling him something important.

Will frowned at this. He wanted Nico to trust him. He wanted to show Nico he cared. But the ghost king seemed to be struggling with opening up. Will sighed and went to go work at infirmary.

Will sighed. He just ended his shift at the infirmary. Well more like his siblings kicked him out and are making him take a break.

Will went off to go and check on death boy but his cabin was empty. Will figured this because the campers from Camp Jupiter were visiting. Will figured that Nico would be hanging out with Hazel or Reyna.

He bumped into Jason who said that Hazel and Frank had to stay behind to help cover Reyna leaving. Will then set out to find Reyna but when he did Reyna was alone looking for Nico. She happened to be talking to Jason as well.

"I think Nico went for a walk in the woods-"Jason was cut off when the temperate dropped below freezing. Reyna froze but then screamed at Jason

"Get everybody away from the woods NOW." As she rushed into the woods. Inky blackness started to spread but it didn't reach past the woods. Will rushed after Reyna because he knew only one person that could do something so powerful.

Nico.

As soon as Will entered the woods, the inky blackness entered thoughts into his mind. Unlike pictures and scenes from Nico that most seemed to suffer from thoughts enter Will's mind.

' _Outcast'_

' _You will never belong anywhere'_

' _Nobody wants you'_

' _You can never leave'_

' _Haunted forever'_

Will entered the clearing after Reyna to find Nico clutching his head. Reyna rushed forward but Nico rolled away. Nico looked up and Will saw that his eyes were filled with panic and anguish.

"Nico! Wait! Calm down! Block the thoughts out!" Reyna said as Nico rolled. Nico stood up and started to relax when his eyes widened and he let out a scream. Reyna tried to go near him but Nico looked up and saw her coming. He ran the opposite direction and grabbed is sword. The blackness began to swell around him.

When it cleared there was nothing left. No Nico.

Reyna was gone in a flash and Jason, Percy, Annabeth everybody was looking for him. But nobody found him.

Nico wasn't at camp anymore.

The mood quickly changed.

Percy was in the corner looking miserable. Annabeth was sitting next to him, trying to comfort him but looking worried herself. Hazel was a mess with Frank trying to comfort her. Jason and Reyna were pacing back and forth, furious at themselves for not trying harder. And Piper was trying to calm everybody down but this time charmspeak couldn't fool them.

And Will? He was silently freaking out. They were currently in the Hades cabin. They figured that this would be the first place he would return to.

And they were right.

3 hours later, everybody still hadn't moved when a whirl of darkness and shadow appeared at the corner of the room near the bed.

Only one person could do that: Nico.

And how dare he shadow travel! Will told him none of that magic, DOCTORS ORDERS.

Ok, maybe Will needs to cut him a break. But he has to be drained from that. And where in Olympus did he go? There isn't much place where a demigod as powerful could go without attracting so many monsters.

Will's thoughts were silenced when the shadows cleared to revel a very tired, pale, and dark Nico. He looked even more haggard. And that should have been impossible. At least he was more solid than shadow.

Will couldn't see his face though. His back was to them. As soon as the shadows completely cleared, Nico tensed and he suddenly pivoted and before he could blink a sword was at Percy's throat.

"Nico?" Percy asked, with a trace of fear in them. The sword suddenly dropped leaving a relieved Percy. And a very shocked Nico.

"Percy?! Annabeth?! Whoa. Um hi?" Nico tried. He was soon bombarded with questions and very happy comments about his return. Will was among them, hugging Nico. Which the son of Hades did not like AT ALL.

"Seriously guys! Why are you all in MY CABIN?" Nico said. He didn't sound too angry, more amused. Will wasn't having any of that.

"Death boy. WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT USING YOUR UNDERWORLD POWERS?" Will asked, but he had a grin on his face. The others laughed, while Nico rolled his eyes and retorted.

"Sorry _Doctor,_ next time I'll call a cab. Don't call me that too!"

"Good. Make sure to tip them."

"You are such a dork, Solace"

"Sunshine. I'm not the one with Mythomagic cards under his bed."

"Don't call me that! And how would you know what's under my bed?" Nico asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Medical Reasons" Will said with the straightest face.

"Excuse me. If you 2 are done flirting, I would like to ask Nico where in Olympus he WENT." Piper interrupted. Both boys flushed scarlet at this.

"We weren't flirting" both protest at the same time.

"Whatever. Now. Nico where did you go?! WE HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK." Piper practically yelled at him. For a daughter of Aphrodite she sure could be scary. Apparently not to a certain son of hades.

"Chill Piper. I'm fine. I just fell asleep in the woods, I guess during my short walk. A nightmare just crossed my mind. It caused me to relive" Nico glanced at Will "Less pleasant memories."

Everybody nodded. Will however just was more confused, but decided not to question it. Nico would tell him when he was ready. And Will was ready to wait.

The most confusing thing was the silent agreement Hazel and Nico were having. They were staring into each other eyes intently. Like they were debating back and forth. About what, Will wasn't sure.

Hazel finally looked away and just whispered "Exception"

Nico's face instantly became guarded on that one word. His whole body tensed, his eyes becoming guarded. He pivoted on his heel and walked out the door. Everybody just sighed, like they were used to that behavior from Nico.

Will cleared his throat, gaining everybody's attention. "Um guys? Is Nico staying at camp still?"

Everybody shared uneasy glances. Finally Annabeth mustered the courage to answer. "None of us can say Will. Nico…Nico has been through some rough times. He is very unpredictable. He usually never stays in one place. I'm surprised he has stayed here as long as he did."

Everybody was silent at that. Reyna finally broke the silence.

"I am going to talk to him. Alone." And with that the Roman praetor walked out the door after Nico.

The rest left as well. Will figured he should start to head for dinner.

What an interesting day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Will was walking out of the dining pavilion when he saw a flash of black enter the woods.

Ah. Nico.

Will decided to go see the son of hades. After all that happened he seemed to retreat even more. But Will wasn't going to allow that. Not after the progress they made. No matter how little.

Will ran up to the smaller demigod. "Nico!" He called out. Said boy turned around, saw Will and stopped. Will thought he saw Nico wince but brushed it off. Must have been the lighting or something.

"Hey Will. Can I help you with something?" Nico asked. Will frowned, he was wondering what happened…

"Are you ok? You know…after what happened…" Will trailed off, unsure how to proceed. Nico, thankfully, seemed to pick up on his obvious discomfort.

"After I screamed, panicked, and ran? Yes, I'm fine. Sorry you had to see that…" Nico trailed off. Will frowned, remembering the voices.

"Nico? Who were those voices? And where did they come from?" Will asked, confused. Nico definitely winced. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Will said worried, reached out to put a hand on Nico's shoulder, drew back sharply. The shadowy pulse was back, but not threating to consume him…

"Infirmary now. You are not ok. The shadowy pulse is back. Let's go death boy." Will said as he proceeded to drag Nico. Ignoring the boy's protests.

"Shall we go with the 3 days again?" Will asked as Nico was seated in his bed. Nico just scowled in response.

"Sleep tight! I got rounds to do. I am spending the night here! Night shift!" Will called out. Nico just silently crawled under the covers.

Despite the knowledge that nightmares will haunt him, Nico fell asleep. Only to wake up later in the night.

Will woke up slowly.

It was the middle of the night. Will often woke up around this time, so he could do another round on the patients. As he checked up, he noticed all the patience to be out cold. Even the ones that always had a hard time sleeping. Will suspected a certain child of hades responsible for that.

Speaking of a certain son of hades, Nico wasn't in bed. He was sitting on the window sill, with a knee propped up. He was gazing out at the moon when he tensed and spun around, black eyes finding Will immediately.

"Why are you up?" Nico asked. Will noticed his eyes were slightly puffy and red. Evidence that he was crying.

"Doing rounds. Why were you crying?" Will asked, concerned. Nico just turned back from the window and avoided the question.

"Always putting your health before others, Solace." Nico replied, dodging the question aimed at him.

"And why are you up, di Angelo?" Will tried again, succeeded though when he heard Nico sigh.

"Nightmares."

"But I didn't hear you!"

"I trained myself to wake up silently. You don't want to alert a monster to your presence. Or else you are dead. And I didn't want to wake the others on the Argo II"

"Nightmares about what though? What could be so scary?"

The only answer was silence. Will got annoyed at this. He was patient, he waited, and he tried to get close to the son of hades only to be pushed away!

"See?! You push everyone that cares about you away! What could have been so bad? Everybody here went through hard times! But we didn't run away! Because they were people that cared about them. And when they opened up, they feel better! Everybody went through as hard as times as you-"Will was caught off guard, when the ghost king jumped of the window sill, his eyes flashing.

"Don't you dare. You have no idea what I went through. You don't know me. I have been taken out of a time when I would have been killed for who I am. I was placed into a world that I knew nothing about. My mother was killed when I was little, all memories washed away. My sister dead, my last memory of her, fighting about something stupid. I was faced with the labyrinth when I was young alone, forced to navigate it. I had to learn to use my powers, and to hide them. I controlled the king of ghosts. I rushed through battle after battle to only be called an outcast. Forced to keep two camps a secret for fear of a war. I went through Tartarus alone, surviving by myself. Then I was trapped in a bronze jar by giants forced to rely on seeds that put me in a coma for 5 days. I had to lead the others to the House of hades, navigating the tunnels and warning the others. I was forced to reveal myself to someone I didn't want to. I had to lug a giant statue across the world, almost faded into the shadows because of it. I had to watch as someone was made into a human catapult, practically knowing it was my fault. "

"I have faced more monsters than Percy or Annabeth. I was washed clean of any happy memories from my childhood. I was rejected, others wary around me. I had to survive on my own. I had to master my thoughts. Or some creature would destroy me. Ghosts would overpower me. But I'm the ghost king for a reason. The most powerful child of hades. For there are powers that I hide Will. Or Tartarus would have destroyed me long ago. No matter where I go. I survived on my own through all of this. "

With that Nico spun on his heel and was gone in the night. Will stood there, shocked trying to process everything that was just said.

Will felt awful. No wonder the son of hades kept to himself.

Will was a jerk. He had no idea what was going on. No idea Nico went through so much. Will looked out where Nico had left. And noticed shadows stirring around, bone shaking and forming, grass wilting. But Will knew Nico was long gone. But that didn't mean he didn't leave a reminder of himself behind.

Jason was going to kill him. And Reyna. And Hazel. Percy. Piper. Frank. Annabeth.

Will was a dead man either way.

As Will sensed a new dawn approaching, he dreaded what was about to come.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Will was walking to the dining pavilion, worried as he saw the damage there from Nico. Will gulped and tried to continue to walk but that was kind of hard to, when there was a sword at your neck.

"Walk with me back to the Poseidon cabin." He recognized Reyna's voice, though he dreaded the icy tone in it. The praetor of Rome was not someone you wanted as an enemy.

"Ok" Will said, nervously. Will walked along side Reyna, though he noticed her grip on her sword never loosened.

Will entered Percy's cabin, not surprised to see all of Nico's friends there. He was surprised though to see that most of them didn't look mad but just worried and upset.

Huh. Maybe he wasn't going to get violently killed.

"Will, we know what happened. We aren't upset at you though." Percy added when he saw how nervous Will was. "Nico left a note when he uh… left." Percy finished lamely.

"Anyways we don't blame you. Nico would have blown up anyways or found some reason too. He may have even left even if you didn't bring that up. But you were going to find out sooner. Even after you heard the uh…voices" Jason finished.

"I wish I didn't bring it up though. I had no idea what he went through. But this just makes him stronger than I imagined." Will said, feeling bad still. He took in the surprised faces throughout the room.

"What?" Will asked.

Percy cleared his throat. "You don't pity him?"

"Well I feel bad for him, sure. But this just proves that he is stronger than I ever thought. But it isn't like I thought he couldn't take it all. Nobody could expect him to handle it so well, though. So credit to him for being so strong. "Will finished.

"Good. Nico hates pity. But we have another problem, we don't know where Nico went. We know that he can handle himself but that doesn't mean we can't worry. Especially after he went through so much." Reyna confirmed.

Will sighed. "I have a feeling he went to the underworld. That's where he feels the most at home aside from camp Jupiter" Will supplied. The others nodded in agreement.

"Well how do we-"Frank was cut off by a voice booming over the camp.

"Demigods. I bare important news."

Everybody in the cabin shared nervous glances and ran outside to confront whoever it was.

Hades stood in front of the big house with Chiron, looking at each demigod with distaste.

After waiting until every demigod was in front of him, Hades began speaking. "I have a message from Apollo who, do to his imprisonment from Zeus wasn't able to deliver it to anybody else. I however was able to receive his message."

"Listen well demigods. Apollo sent me a message. He has a new prophecy for you. Apollo's fate rests in this quest so failure isn't optional."

" _Three shall go and free the one that controls fate_

 _And shall defeat the one that awaits_

 _Daughter of mist and son of light_

 _Must find the demigod of the most might_

 _All shall succeed through powers hidden_

 _And a relationship forms that was once thought forbidden"_

 _(My prophecy so please give credit. I worked hard to think of it)_

"Figure the prophecy out and perhaps you have a chance. Goodbye half- bloods and good luck." The demigods dispersed after that to go and discuss the matter, well a counselor meeting was held.

Hades was about to leave when Hazel's voice rang out. "Father."

"Hazel" Hades acknowledged, a note of fondness entering his eyes.

"Do you know where Nico has gone?" Hazel asked, worry and a note of desperation flooding her voice.

Hades seemed to struggle with responding then sighed. "Yes. I would not tell you this unless I believed you needed it. Nico is in the underworld. When you come and find him stop by my palace." Hades eyes glinted. "I shall give you young heroes a clue. Nico is needed in this quest. So when the time is needed, pray to me and I will send a means to come and get you. Good luck and I hope you do well, daughter."

And with that Hades disappeared. And our heroes rushed off to the meeting to share their new knowledge.

"So Nico plays a key role in this quest?" Chiron asked. Annabeth nodded her head in a yes. "Well this sheds some light on this new quest."

"Ok let's review. ' _three shall go and free the one that controls fate'_ so that means 3 demigods." Annabeth supplied.

"And ' _daughter of mist and son of light'_ so that means a girl from the Hecate cabin and a boy from the Apollo cabin." Reyna added

"Along with ' _the demigod of the most might'_ who has hidden powers from the line _'through his powers hidden'_ and what is with the ' _relationship forms that was once thought forbidden'_ " Percy asked.

The room fell silent, for no one could answer that.

"Well" Annabeth said. "The demigod of the most might must be Nico, if we followed Hades clue. And he must have some hidden powers."

"Yea! I remember Nico mentioned that before he left. Something about keeping some of his powers hidden and being the most powerful child of hades ever. So that fits the ' _Must find the demigod of the most might'_ since we have to go to the underworld to find him."

"Wait. Is Nico really that powerful? The mightiest out of all of us?" Travis asked. The sevens, Reyna, and Will all nodded gravelly.

"So, who is going from the Hecate cabin? It has to be a girl. And a Son of light must be a boy from the Apollo cabin." Piper said.

"I think Lou Ellen. She's the best at the mist from the Hecate cabin. As for the Apollo cabin, I'm not sure." Will supplied.

"Yea, I agree on Lou Ellen." Annabeth agreed. "But we have to keep in mind that Nico is going on this quest. He isn't great with…working as a team. You would want someone that could work with Nico. That why I think Will would work."

"What?! Me? I can't fight!" Will exclaimed.

"Yes, but you are one of the less likely that Nico would kill. Actually since you suck with a sword, Nico would probably take it easy on you so, I agree." Reyna agreed.

"Alright. Then it's settled? Lou Ellen and Will shall go down to the underworld and retrieve Nico. But what's the main part? What are they freeing?" Piper asked.

"Well they are freeing _'the one that controls fate'_ I'm guessing that's the oracle. Since that is the one that sees the future and prophecies. And that explains how that helps Apollo. And the one awaits must be Python. Since the last I heard from the war of Gaea" the room seemed to deflate at that, but Annabeth continued. "Python was guarding the oracle. So that's what Will, Lou Ellen and Nico have to defeat."

"But what about ' _And a relationship forms that was once thought forbidden'"_ Hazel asked.

"I don't think we know enough to figure that one out. We're lucky to figure out this much. At least we know this much to give them help. Though you should set out immediately, remember what hades said. Apollo's fate is resting on this. Failing is not an option." Annabeth said.

Will nodded, along with Lou Ellen who was pulled in and informed. "

"Alright best to luck. The rest of us will go and pray to Hades to get you down to the underworld" Annabeth said. Percy and the rest of them nodding to say they agreed.

All too soon, Will and Lou Ellen were waiting for their way to the underworld. Where they have to convince _Nico,_ of all people they choose the most stubborn, to help them. And then they have to somehow defeat Python, to free the oracle.

No sweat, not like a god's fate that happened to be his father was resting on this.

Demigods never really get a break huh?

Will's silent panicking was interrupted when a big blob of blackness came rushed towards him from the shadows from the woods. He faintly heard Percy yell something hat sounded like 'Mrs. O'Leary.'

All Will could focus on was the giant _dog,_ it turned out to be, that was currently nuzzling Percy's hand. Will recognized it as the hellhound that used to be at camp, the only good hellhound. Will sighed, relief coursing through his veins.

"Will it's time to go." Lou Ellen said, already on Mrs. O'Leary's back. Will nodded and climbed on. Then he was pulled into the shadows.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Will understood when Nico said that he needed a strong mind. He could hear the shadows whispering, begging and in pain. He heard their cries of agony or to come and join them. It was too much, Will could feel their tug on his body but it felt different from his mind.

He could feel himself dragging to join them, he struggled but the shadows overwhelmed his thoughts, it was too much. Will was going to fail without even finding Nico from the shadows drowning him-

 _Be gone._

Will could feel the shadows recede little by little through the strong voice in his mind. He felt his body float back to reality. He felt getting attached. He felt Mrs. O'Leary from under him, her fur brushing his arms.

He could still feel the shadows pulling at him but he felt the solid presence of the voice hold them back. He felt them dominate over the shadows so much that the whispers fell silent under his voice.

 _Be gone._

With that last sentence the whispers fell silent and the pulling ceased. Will found himself next to Lou Ellen panting, on the ground by the river Styx. Mrs. O'Leary seemed exhausted. Will realized that he just shadow traveled. Will shivered, knowing that without the aid he would have been gone.

Then Mr. O'Leary was bounding off. Will looked ahead and saw Cerberus, guarding and all the souls parting. Will looked over at Lou Ellen who was still shivering slightly. Nodding they both got up and headed off to Hades Palace.

The river was polluted, that was clear. As Will walked with Lou Ellen down, he tried not to worry so much. Will considered filling the silence, but what were they going to talk about?

So he let the silence consume them as they continued towards Hades palace.

Will was staring to get creeped out. How did Nico like it better down here than at camp? After being guided by a ghost to Hades palace, now they were being lead down hallways that were _way_ to dark. But that's completely biased. Apollo kids are going to like their light.

They finally reached what looked like a throne room. As they rounded the corner, Will swore he heard someone yelling. It sounded like…Nico?

Will started to listen to what they were saying, and yes it was indeed Nico who didn't sound too pleased.

"WHY IN OLYMPUS DID YOU TELL THEM I WAS HERE?!"

"I didn't think you would find out. And for that matter how did you find out?" someone asked, and Will figured that to be Hades.

Nico snorted. "Next time father don't let just anybody shadow travel. Not unless I'm there or if it's really desperate Hazel. Not everybody can block their thoughts, Father. Children of hades can only do it for a reason, Will and Lou Ellen almost got tugged to gods knows where they planned to take them. If it wasn't for me intervening, well this quest would have been done." Nico stated.

"Ah. That slipped my mind. Um I shall keep that in mind. But Nico, I really think you should go on this quest." Hades sighed.

"Father… I really don't do well with others. You know that. And I really wish not to. I need this alone time. If I were able to go alone, maybe, but… you know what I need to go. Don't give me that look father. I know they are coming."

At that point when Will entered the room, there was swirling shadows and an indifferent Hades.

"Lord Hades." Lou Ellen greeted. Hades just nodded. After a minute he returned his piercing gaze to them.

"I apologize. It slipped my mind that not all demigods are capable of shadow traveling." Hades said, sounding truly sincere.

"It's alright, so may I ask if Nico was the one that kept the voices at bay?" Will asked cautiously. Hades just sighed.

"Ask him yourself. Though I know you must find him so please heed this: my son takes all the risks so many won't have to risk everything. Right now he sees no point in staying so if sacrificing himself means saving everyone so they won't get hurt then he wouldn't hesitate. Please. Don't let that happen." Hades almost pleaded.

Lou Ellen just bowed and said "Of course, Lord Hades."

"I would threaten you but then you wouldn't do such a good job. And my only son would be deeply upset with me, please. He is my only son and I want him to be happy. And the more powerful he is, the less likely that is to happen." Hades sighed.

Hades flicked a hand. A single bone rose from the ground. "Since my son would be really upset, I can't tell you where he has gone but, when you get closer" Hades gestured to the bone "More will pop up to form the skeleton. When you get there the skeleton will be complete."

Lou Ellen nodded and Will bowed and Hades just disappeared. They started to leave and the bone followed them popping up here and there.

"Hades really cares about Nico huh?" Lou Ellen said. Will nodded.

"It's his only son. I honestly don't blame him with what happened with Bianca. It must be tough. He really didn't seem all that bad. Scary? Yes. But arrogant like the other gods? Not really." Will agreed.

Lou nodded. They didn't realize they were outside until a bone popped up again.

And of course it has to be facing the fields of punishment.

But as it turns out, halfway to the fields there was a training arena. Nico was sparring with some really skilled undead skeleton. Their blades clanged and slipped off each other. Both were flashed as they quickly dodged and parried, their blades flashing. Nico ended it in a complicated flash of slashes along with a back hand spring to avoid a slash. Nico finally flipped and stabbed behind the warrior. It bowed and sunk back into the ground.

By then Will and Lou Ellen were near the bottom of the arena. The skeleton was fully built until Nico turned and there was a flash flying towards him and…

The skeleton right beside him had a sword impaled in it, like 5 inches away from Will. Nico glared at them and with a wave of his hand and a 'Be gone.' The ghost was gone leaving Nico's sword.

"Well?" Nico asked.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

He walked up to them with purpose, an eyebrow cocked. Nico picked up his sword and flipped it to his side again and it slide in flawlessly. Will didn't want to know how he got so good at that.

"Well there is this prophecy that hades just delivered-"Lou Ellen began but Nico just cut her off.

" _Three shall go and free the one that controls fate_

 _And shall defeat the one that awaits_

 _Daughter of mist and son of light_

 _Must find the demigod of the most might_

 _All shall succeed through powers hidden_

 _And a relationship forms that was once thought forbidden"_

 _(My prophecy so please give credit. I worked hard to think of it)_

"Oh so you know. So I'm guessing that you figured it out that I'm the daughter of mist and Will is the Son of light" at that Nico turned his eyes on Will for a slit second and watch Nico's eyes become guarded. "And we can guess that you're the demigod of the most might with hidden powers."

"I'm not. Percy would probably be it, maybe Jason. Even Frank since he can turn into animals. But I'm not that powerful. Sure I'm the most powerful son of hades but doesn't mean I'm the strongest." Nico intervened. Oh this he wants to play I'm dense game? Alright Will was game.

"But you said that you had some hidden powers" Will pointed out. Nico just dropped the act and sighed.

"Look. I don't work well with others. I keep my powers hidden for a reason. I can just go free the oracle myself. Puts the 2 of you out of danger." Nico offered.

"Oh no you don't, death boy." Will started, ignoring the amused glace he got from Lou Ellen and the death glare from Nico.

Don't call me that!" Nico growled. Will pretended to not notice Nico's outburst.

"You aren't playing 'I work alone' card. The prophecy said ' _Three shall go and free the one that controls fate'_ so three as in us. Not just you." Will finished. He heard Nico sigh.

"Will looked over to see the shadows swirling around Nico, who had a thoughtful look on his face…almost like they were comforting him. Speaking of shadows…

"Were you the one that shielded us from the shadows?" Will asked. Lou Ellen snapped her head over to see Nico's answer, seeing how this had affected her as well.

The shadows had disappeared as soon as Will had started to speak. When Will finished, Nico studied them as to decide something. He finally looked away and said "No."

"Bull" Will said again. Nico glared at him but sighed and continued,

"Fine! I blocked out the whispers. Without children of hades around to help stabilize the voices and hold them at bay you can get...weighed down by them." Nico seemed slightly amused at his wording at the end. "Children of hades can block out the voices but still the process isn't the best. It helps if I do it with 1-2 people max. Then I can rule out most voices. And ah"

Nico pivoted on his heel to face a ghost behind him that Will hadn't noticed. Evidently neither did Lou because she screamed and jumped behind Will. Nico turned to raise an eyebrow at them but said nothing. He and the ghost seemed to be having a staring contest. Until Nico sighed and waved his hand. The ghost vanished and Nico turned towards them.

"We have a prophecy that involves freeing the oracle?" Nico asked, Will wondered what the ghost had said.

"Yes, apparently Apollo wants us to free the oracle, a daughter of Hecate, son of Apollo and a child of Hades. Through some hidden powers of yours" Lou doesn't ask about his powers meaning she was terrified of Nico.

Nico just sighed. "Very well. I will accompany you on this quest. We should go though, Hades requests me and I don't plan on leaving you here."

Will was just about to ask how he was going to get them there when he felt the familiar pull from the shadows but this time someone was keeping them in check. When Will looked around again he was in Hades throne room.

Even with Nico's presence Will still collapsed with Lou Ellen.

Nico just watched them amused. Jerk. Will sent him his worst glare. This just seemed to amuse Nico more. He wasn't even supposed to shadow travel! Will studied Nico. He didn't look tired by knowing Nico he probably wasn't showing it. Though Will had a feeling Hades helped Nico get here and it wasn't that far.

Will turned to see Nico and Hades staring each other down.

Will thought Hades was going to punish Nico when he got up and walked over to Nico. He placed his hand on his shoulder, though he seemed hesitant. Will understood that, with Nico _hating_ physical contact.

By Nico smiled and leaned into the contact. And Will saw the creepiest thing ever. Hades smiled. It was this thin stretched creepy unsettling smile. Hades slowly let his arm slide across Nico's shoulders and Nico didn't seem to mind but a playful eye roll.

Nico guided his father to look at Will and Lou Ellen.

"Father I have agreed to accompany them on this quest. But for now I think we need to rest up. I think we will gather our supplies and leave for the mortal word. Then rest up there." Nico said.

"Why not rest here? I can give you supplies then you can head off in the morning. I assume all of you tired. And no Son of Apollo I will not make you stay in a dark room." Hades added on the end after seeing Will's face.

"Uh…ok" was Will's grand response. Lou Ellen seemed more composed than Will, thank the gods.

"Thank you, Lord Hades for all that you have done" Lou added with a bow. Nico however was glaring at Hades with such an intensity Will thought Hades would drop soon.

"Yes…Thank you father. I'll be in my room if you need anything." Nico seemed to struggle to get the words out. At the end the last part was directed at Will and Lou. With that he spun on his heel and walked out.

"I will have someone show you to your rooms" Hades informed them, though he seemed distracted. With that Hades drifted out in the opposite direction down a hallway leaving Will and Lou in the throne room.

2 ghosts appeared. They started to drift towards the hallway where Nico went. Great. They lead them down the hall until they reached a door. The door was next to another.

The door that evidently lead to their room, after entering it was a dark stone gray. The door next to it was black with a white skull and a crown above it.

Will was going to take a wild guess and say that's Nico's room. It was just a hunch.

Will surveyed the room. It was surprising modern looking. A door obviously lead to another room connected through a bathroom

The room was fairly lit, not as bright as Will wanted it to be (again son of light) but it was better than he could have asked for. No skull or anything creepy. The bedroom he saw was plain. Grey walls with a bed with a black comforter and pillows with white sheets.

Will was entirely grateful for the plain simplicity.

Will took the room they were in now and Lou took the one next to it. Will showered after Lou (the underworld had hot water, who knew?) and crawled into bed.

Will couldn't sleep. He knew Lou Ellen was, because he could hear her snoring next door. But no matter what Will just couldn't sleep.

It was extremely frustrating. Will had to guess that it was a child of Apollo thing. Wake up with the sun and all. But you _couldn't_ see the sun in the underworld. How do you tell time here?

Will sighed and decided that he might as well get ready for when they leave. Getting dressed he was just slipping on some socks when he heard a soft thud next door. Nico's room.

It was barely hearable but Will was certain he heard it. Will slid on his shoes and listened. He heard a soft click of a door opening and closing.

Where was Nico going?

Will waited 10 seconds and slipped out his own door. He could just see Nico round the corner. Will followed silently behind him.

A closer look showed Nico dressed with his sword on his hip and a backpack on one shoulder. He seemed distracted as he didn't seem to notice Will yet.

Will started to wonder where Nico was heading when they walked out a set of doors and Will saw Mrs. O'Leary waiting.

Will cleared his throat loudly and blinked. There was a sword at his throat. He didn't even see Nico move!

Nico's eyes widened in surprised on seeing Will but narrowed shortly after. He threw his sword on his hip and glared at Will.

"Where do you think you are going death boy?"

"Stop calling me that! And that's none of your business!"

"I think it is as we were supposed to go on this quest together. You know the 3 of us. According to the prophecy of course" Will retorted, glaring at the pale Italian.

Nico just glared harder and spoke harshly "I don't work well with others."

"Too bad death boy. I'm not letting you sacrifice yourself. You have friends that want you back after this quest. And I'm making it my job to see that happen."

"What if they are better off without me?" Nico spoke softly. A complete opposite from a minute ago. He seemed to catch himself though. His scowl and glare were back in a blink of an eye.

But Will had seen the turmoil underneath the mask. He had a glimpse of the boy without his barriers. The son of hades that is just a 14 year old boy without a home that has gone through so much in such little time. It broke Will's heart to see this teenager throwing up barriers to protect himself from the pain again.

Without a second thought, Will pulled the younger boy in for a hug. Nico, stiffened in shock, but then struggled. But Will didn't let him go. Slowly Nico relaxed into the embrace.

"We are in this together. We share the pain now. I'm not leaving like the rest of them. We are doing this quest together. You're not alone Nico." Will whispered softly, still hugging the smaller boy.

Slowly Will felt Nico nod his head after a long period of time. It was just one small nod, but it was enough for now.

Because Nico wasn't running away

 **Hey!**

 **I know that I don't do AN a lot so just bear with me. I recently added a poll to my profile (I think I did) about my next story after this one! Don't worry this one still has a ways to go but I want to get a heads start on the next one.**

 **If you check out my profile, please let me know if the poll isn't there. I think I added it but I didn't see it soooo… also I don't know if I added it or not.**

 _ **Where are my reviews?! Don't think I don't want them!**_

 **Also I updated my profile image, but tell me if it isn't working. Sometimes it is, other times no. It should be a picture of Nico but idk.**

 **I'm fairly new to all this adding stuff sooo bear with me.**

 _ **Check out the Poll! (if it's there)**_

 **NerdsxUnite**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok.**

 **One thing. Really guys. Do you not want me to do another story after this one? It's such a shame too. I had a couple of chapters planned out already for some of the options.**

 **So get your butts on my profile and vote on the poll! Come on guys! I want to hear what you guys want for my next story! So vote on the poll!**

 **AND WHERE ARE MY REVIEWS?! I MISS YOU GUYS!**

 **So thanks to:**

 _ **Kris Awesomeness: Thanks so much! You have been there through every chapter! Thank you so much! I'm glad Will caught Nico too. It's just the beginning of the Solangelo though!**_

 _ **Matt: Glad you like the story!**_

 _ **Satan's Little Sweetheart: Thank you! I love the prophecy too. So glad you like it too! And I love your username!**_

 _ **ImBadAtNamingStuff22: Oh thank you so much! I'm not that great at writing, there are others better at me. But I appreciate your kind words! I'm glad you like this!**_

 **Dedicating this chapter to Kris Awesomeness! Thanks so much for your support throughout the whole story!**

 **Disclaimer: (I know I actually remembered!) All rights reserved to Rick Riordan**

 **Read on guys!**

Chapter 10

"Thank you lord Hades. We truly appreciate all your help" Lou Ellen said with a bow to Hades. Hades just nodded.

"Hey where's Nico?" Will asked. Lou Ellen started to look around but Hades spoke up.

"Child of Apollo, he should be in his room or the training arena. He had trouble sleeping last night." Hades said and he nodded once more and then he was gone.

"Alright let's check his room, its closer" Lou Ellen said as she marched down the hallway. Will sighed as he joined her. She always liked command. Wonder how Nico is going to do with that…Nope. Cross that bridge when we get there.

Will did _not_ need more stress.

They reached the skull door. Will swore he could hear….was that _music?_

Nico di Angelo. Ghost king. Prince of the Underworld. The son of hades was listening to was that…. _Fall out boy?_

Lou Ellen knocked and yelled "Nico! Are you in there?" Nobody answered her. Lou Ellen looked at Will curiously. "Do you think he's sleeping?"

"I don't know. Let's try the arena. I don't want to intrude…" Will trailed off with one look at Lou Ellen's face. "Lou I don't think we should…."

"Come on Will! Don't tell me you don't want to see his room?" Lou Ellen said. Will looked hesitant but nodded his consent. With a mischievous smile, Lou Ellen opened the door.

They entered the room. Will would have never have guessed that this was Nico's room. It looked like a mix of modern and old. It had a tint of something foreign….Romanian? German? Something like that…it looked like….what was that..?

Ah! An Italian villa. That's it. Well with a hint of Nico in there. (Note a wall of skulls) It was still dark, with black blankets and stuff. He did have a nice balcony from where will could see and was that the…. _the Isles of the blessed?_

Well Nico had a view. Will was about to comment when a snap was heard and…

All the lights went out. It was complete darkness. Lou Ellen screamed and Will was frozen with fear. Then a snap was heard again and the lights came to life.

To show Nico di Angelo, fingers poised in a snapping motion. "Whoops, my fingers slipped." Was all he said, Will could hear the sarcasm dripping off the one sentence. ( **A/N: That line wasn't my idea. I don't know whose art it was that I got the idea from but all rights go to them)**

"Why did you do that?!" Lou Ellen demanded. "You almost gave us a heart attack!" She exclaimed. Will nodded along with her. Will had been terrified. His dad was the god of _the sun_.

"I fail to see how that's important when you're snooping around _my room"_ Nico snapped. Will shot a sideway glance a Lou Ellen to see her looking guilty as well. Will felt horrible snooping in his room, he was merely curious.

"Sorry" Will smiled sheepishly. "We were just curious. And were looking for you. We thought you may be sleeping so we came in to check and well…got distracted. This isn't exactly what I thought your room to look like…"

"Why because it isn't covered in skulls, black, and fire?" Nico asked, raising an eyebrow. Will was just glad he want terribly mad. Will knew when Percy got upset his powers went haywire. He didn't want to find out if the same was true for Nico.

"Uh…yes. Sorry it's just you dress like a child of hades in black and skulls…I thought maybe that your room would be the same." Will explained.

Nico sighed. "What you wear reflects who you are, and I am a child of hades. I am dark and brooding. But my room reflect who I am. And I am Italian." Nico explained while gesturing around. He frowned. "This conversation is becoming way too deep and sappy for me. Are we heading out or do you want to butt more into my life?" Nico asked with a raised eyebrow _again._

' _He does that way too much'_ Will thought

"No" Will said as Lou Ellen hastily shook her head. "Great let's go."

 **Ok short chapter I know**

 **Like really short but I just wanted to get it out there about the poll. So really I could have done an author note instead but I included some text?**

 **I know don't kill me. I really just wanted people to vote on the poll. Sorry sorry I know this chapter is not what you guys wanted and I'm not sure when I'll update but I'll try?**

 **Just vote please!**

 **NerdsxUnite**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm soo sorry guys! My dad got me a new laptop for my birthday so he took my old desktop out! So I had to transfer my files over to my laptop! But I didn't have word on it yet so my dad had to order that! And it took forever!**

 **But I'm back! And I will be continuing this story! And now I have word so you can expect updates more! Oh! I also did an outline so this will have some more plot to this now. Yes I know shocking! I have a plan and a plot!**

 **I'm not sure how many I lost over this long break, again SO SORRY. But to those who will still review and read, THANK YOU.**

 **I LOVE ALL OF YOU AND SO SORRY**

Chapter 11

Nico led them out of his room, and with a quick motion locked the door. Will still felt a little guilty for that one. He had no right snooping through Nico's stuff. Especially his bedroom. Good job Will.

"My dad got me a little gift. He tries and acts like he doesn't care but" Nico finished with a shrug. Nico led them outside where 2 hellhounds were sleeping.

Lou Ellen yelped and hid behind Will who was in no better state. "Uh Nico…?" Will asked fearfully. Nico looked amused and even cracked a smile.

"They don't bite" was all he offered before whistling softly. Both hellhounds instantly got up and when they saw Nico, barked happily before running to the Italian.

"Hey girls! How you doing?" Nico said while laughing as the dogs tackled and licked him. Will watched mesmerized as Nico laughed and petted the dogs like well… a real teenage boy.

"Quit looking at me like that" Nico muttered to Lou and Will as he got up and dusted himself off. He was scowling but the effect was ruined by a light dusking of pink across his checks.

"Anyways" Nico looked away towards the hellhounds. "My dad has weird gifts. Last time it was the French zombie chafer. But meet Bianca and Maria" Nico finished quietly. Bianca…Bianca, Will recognized that name somewhere…

Oh.

Bianca was Nico's sister and Maria was his mother…

"You named them after your mother and sister" Will said in awe. Nico may deny it but this boy had a heart and it was slowly making Will fall for him more. Every time he showed it.

"Uh yeah" Nico mumbled, his cheeks heating up more. "Felt like a real family now" he muttered slowly and barely audible. Will just wanted to hug the boy who looked so sad.

"That's really…sweet of you Nico" Lou commented making Will jump. In all honesty, Will had forgotten she was there.

"Yeah whatever" Nico said, his familiar scowl in place. Will smiled slightly. This boy could never hide his heart.

"Anyways let's go. I bet camp Jupiter would want to know what's going on. And by that I mean Reyna and Hazel will rip me to sherds if I don't tell them in advance" Nico said bluntly.

Will smiled at how Hazel tried to stay in Nico's life. Honestly Nico need those 2, he needed more people in his life to show him he was loved.

Ignoring the fact that Will wanted to be one of those people…

"How do we get on? Because I can't climb to save my life." Lou stated, jolting Will out of thoughts again. And judging by Nico's stare he wasn't very good at hiding it.

Nico shifted his stare and sized Lou up, who shifted under his gaze. "I can help you guys out but, can you handle being on one together alone while I go on Bianca?" Will and Lou Ellen shared glances and nodded, "As long as we have you to hold us down then yeah"

"Good. Step closer to Maria. Like right beside her." Lou and Will did what they were told. Nico then slowly concentrated on the shadows around them and slowly they spiraled around them. Will and Lou held their ground to their credit.

Slowly they drifted towards the bottom of their feet and lifted them upwards, like a cloud of shadows. Nico then did the same to himself. Will wondered how they didn't just sink through but decided not to question it. He didn't need more headaches.

"Ready?" Nico asked quietly. All nodded their head and then they were off. Will swore he saw a mischievous smile from Nico before they were off. He hoped not.

The shadow traveling wasn't as bad. Nico kept them grounded to the hellhound, and you kind of got used to it after a few times. So both Lou and Will were able to stay up when they arrived at camp Jupiter.

"Rest. We leave in 2 days. I'll inform the praetors of our quest. Explore, sleep, eat, or do whatever I don't care. Just meet back here in 2 days at sunrise." And with that Nico jogged off to meet Reyna.

"Well isn't he a good tour guide." Lou grumbled under her breathe "Honestly Will he could have showed us around a bit. You have weird taste. Come on let's go explore!" Lou grinned at Will's glare from the taste comment but followed nether the less.

Will and Lou walked into the borders just as they saw Hazel cry Nico's name and tackle him. Somehow the son of hades stayed upright. Despite Hazel weighing more. Hazel saw Will and Lou come behind them and understood.

"I see you didn't just come here to visit out of your heart" Hazel commented, not unkindly. Nico managed a sheepish smile. "Sorry sis. Been a bit busy." Hazel beamed at the word 'sis'

"Come on let's go see Reyna and Frank." Hazel said, beckoning along Will and Lou. Both shrugged and followed, listening to Hazel and Nico talk.

"Frank treating you good?"

"Stop it! Of course he is! And I can handle myself! You really need to stop scaring the poor guy"

"Hey don't shoot the brother for looking out for his sister. Besides you would do worse!"

"Hey! Whoever you date better know how great you are!"

"I'm not that impressive! Hazel we have been over this!"

"Nico Di Angelo-!"'

"That's my name"

"You are a very amazing person and I'm sorry you can't see that! You need to stop seeing the worst in people! Especially yourself!"

"But people are the worst!" **A/N: stole that from a picture on Instagram I saw. Credit to them**

"Nico you are pretty great" Will interjected. Nico jumped around scowling but the bright red cheeks told otherwise.

"See! I told you! Just because you can't see it doesn't mean other people can't!" Hazel cheered, while Nico scowl deepened.

"Nico!" Again Nico was tackled hugged but this time by Reyna. "Hey Reyna!" Nico cried out laughing

"Frank" Nico acknowledged, and Will could see the threat in his eyes. Will thought it to be amusing to see Frank afraid of Nico even though he was like a foot taller.

"N-nic-co" Frank stuttered out. Reyna turned to them as Hazel told her brother to knock it off.

"Greetings. I assume you as friends of Nico's?" Reyna asked, with a hint of a threat and power. Will saw why these 2 got along so well.

"Well uh you see" Will so eloquently put. Lou rolled her eyes but a voice cut them off.

"We were issued a quest. Sent by our father from Apollo." Nico cut in. Reyna turned to him.

"I see. Well looks like we have a chat, Ambassador of Pluto." Nico smirked at this and damn Will just melted at that.

"Of course Praetor, lead the way"

As they enter Reyna's private office, Nico brought the others up to date.

"So basically you have to slay python." Frank summed up. Nico and the others nodded. "Ok where is Python though?"

Will hadn't thought about that. Where was this monster? Lou didn't look like she had a clue either. Nico just looked uneasy.

"Look I got a plan but…" the others understood and nodded but Will and Lou were as confused as ever. Will opened his mouth but one look at Nico's glare and he shut it.

"When do you depart?" Reyna asked.

"2 days" everyone nodded.

"Well you enjoy yourself in New Rome. Will and Lou I can have someone show you around if you wish. I'll gather supplies for your trip. Frank, deal with the senate please" Frank nodded and left.

"Nico you know this place enough." Nico nodded. "Nothing has been moved." Nico nodded again and left silently.

"Hazel can you show these 2 to the guest area?" Hazel nodded and gestured for them to follow her.

"I apologize for Nico. He isn't very good with the living." Hazel gave an amused smile at the living.

"He isn't too bad, I guess. I mean he's cool and all. A little unnerving sometimes but eh" Lou Ellen summed up. Will nodded to that but his curiosity won out.

"Where is Nico going?" Will asked, ignoring Lou's smirk. Hazel sent him a questioning glance but just simply said

"To his place. He has a place in New Rome, being the Ambassador of Pluto and all" Will nodded and Hazel showed them their rooms, basic and simple with white and cream colored sheets and curtains. With a few purple blankets and pillows.

_Line Break Dance!_

Ok Will was annoyed. Sue him.

Nico has been avoiding him the whole time. Will saw him a couple of time when wandering New Rome but Nico would see him and disappear. It became clear he was doing it on purpose.

And Will had no idea why. And it was slowly killing him. He couldn't recall doing anything to make Nico avoid him.

Why was this boy so confusing?!

Will actually thought they were getting somewhere until Nico shuts him out again.

Wait. Is this what Hazel was apologizing for?

" _He isn't very good with the living"_

That line played over his thoughts as he tried to sleep. They would be leaving at sunrise tomorrow. But Will couldn't sleep.

Perhaps Hazel knew Nico was going to do this. Maybe from experience? Well fine. If Nico wanted to discourage Will, it wasn't working.

His plan was going to back fire for sure. Will was going to make sure of that.

' _Fine di Angelo. But I'll wait. I'm going to knock your walls down. One at a time. Because I refuse to give up. Try to get rid of me that easily. But this is something that I_ _ **refuse to fail at**_ _"_

And with that thought Will fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Nico could use a little light in his life. And will was more than willing to be his sun.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Will and Lou were in the middle of exploring. They were walking along the streets and Will couldn't help but gaze at everything. After all they leave that night, where and what they were doing were a mystery, much like Nico Will mused. But hopefully they would get answers soon. Nico owed them that at least. But as much as Will worried he couldn't help but notice how beautiful New Rome is.

The architect and art was amazing. Annabeth probably loved that. And the families! There were adults and children all living here. It was peaceful and it was common for them. At camp half-blood you were lucky to reach 16! You could go to college and train. Learn regular school stuff in a safe environment. Kids and teens could get that bit of normal they crave. And he got to trade medical tips! The medics here have stuff called Unicorn draught! It was this powder mixed with water from the little Tiber! It had the same effect as nectar though! They even let him have some!

Lou Ellen was calling him a geek for wanting to learn more medical stuff, after all he was already the best at camp half-blood, but all Will could do was heal! Of course he was going to be excited about that.

But Nico avoiding him put a damper on things. Will had not seen him at all today. Will figured Nico was hanging with Hazel. After all he barely visited his sister. _Old habits die hard_ Will mused.

Will wasn't sure what they were doing there though. Don't get him wrong he loved it but…Nico wasn't the one to waste time.

They could have Iris-messaged them. Reyna and Hazel would have understood. After all this was important. And gotten their supplies on the road, Nico's dad was the god of riches. And this was very important! _His dad was on the freaking line._

Sure Will never showed it but he was _freaking nervous._ His _dad_ could _die._ Yeah Will knew he was immortal and all but so were the titans. And Kronos. The amount of blame on his father was _big._

But Will tried to push that out of his mind. He just wanted to enjoy his time.

Will and Lou were walking by Hazel's place to ask her where it was good to have lunch when they heard yelling.

"Nico! You can't! I forbid-"

"You can't stop me. You know that. I need to do this. This is far more important than-"

"No it's not! You may not think highly of yourself but think clearly at least!"

"I am!"

"No you're obviously not! Think about-"

And that's when Nico opened the door to see Will and Lou Ellen standing there.

"And may I ask why you were eavesdropping instead of knocking?" Nico asked bluntly. Hazel glared at her brother, Nico pretended not to notice.

"Nico! Can't you try to be nice?" Hazel exclaimed, pushing by her brother to greet Will and Lou with a hug. But Will could see Hazel was fighting to keep her act up. It was unnatural to see Hazel like this.

"Gather your stuff. I think it would be unwise to waste time anymore. Apollo counts on us. Reyna has supplied us already. I'll pack the supplies on Bianca and Maria. We depart in 15 minutes." And then Nico brushed by like a shadow and was out the door in no time.

"What?! I wanted to spend time shopping! Nico said we would leave tomorrow!" Lou Ellen cried annoyed.

"We are on a strict time frame. Nico's right. Apollo depends on us" Will said softly, thinking of his dad. Lou Ellen must have too for her expression softened and she nodded.

"You should go. Nico doesn't like to wait" Hazel said shakily. Will realized she was about to cry and Will realized that Nico didn't hug or say goodbye.

Come to think of it, he ignored her while Will and Lou Ellen were there.

 _No. No. No no no. He blocked her out too. Everyone then. It wasn't just me…_

Will suddenly felt extremely guilty for being upset. Nico had just ignored his own _sister._ And Will was pouting because he had ignored him. He was barely a _friend._ Hazel was his _sister._

Will gave the girl a small smile as Lou and he left but it didn't seem to faze her. She just looked out where they were going and hurried off to where Nico had headed.

Lou was still grumbling when they got to the line where Nico was supposed to meet them but Nico was nowhere in sight.

"He should listen to his own preference!" Lou huffed. Will looked at her amused. But inside he wondered what Nico was doing.

Then a swirling mass of shadows joined and Nico and Hazel were there. Hazel glared at Nico again. Nico ignored it again.

"Ready?"

"We have been for the last 10 minutes!" Lou Ellen snapped. Nico shot a look at Hazel but returned a look to Lou that made her squirmed. Hazel hit her brother on the arm to tell him to knock it off. Nico continued to ignore her.

"Let's go. Goodbye Hazel" Nico finally turned to his sister and hugged her. Hazell buried her head in his neck.

"Sempre ti amerò, sorella cara" Nico whispered and then kissed her forehead. Hazel had tears in her eyes. Will and Lou Ellen were surprised to the emotion the son of hades showed to his sister. The affection and love. Will's heart warmed at the sight.

Nico backed off and slowly the shadows spiraled around them and carried them to the backs of the hellhounds.

Will and Lou deposited their packs and held on and they were gone.

_Line Break Dance! Go dance for 15 seconds starting NOW! _

Will and Lou almost fell as soon as they landed. Will and the others slide off and Nico staggered. The 2 hellhound went and slept in the corner abruptly.

"Nico! Where are we?!" Will asked as Nico leaned against a tree.

"Explain…later…sleep now…make fire and camp…." Nico mumbled sleepily before dropping dead curled up next to the hellhounds.

Will cursed in ancient Greek. The idiot shadow traveled! That's why they had the hellhounds! Lou silently gathered their stuff and made a quick fire with a spell.

"I'll take first watch. Sleep and I'll wake you later." Lou Ellen said softly. Will just nodded and rolled out a sleeping bag from camp Jupiter and fell asleep.

It had been a long day.

 **A little shorter though, forgive me school puts a time limit. Though I'm glad I was able to get this bit out!**

 **Oh! A friend of mine are doing a collaboration on fictionpress! It's an original story that we came up with! Our name is MidnightxWave ! Check it out please? Only the prologue is out but I promise there is plenty more! She has the ideas and I write and edit.**

 **Sorry it took a while for this to come out, high school is a killer! All the homework and all and I only survived my first week!**

 **Heads up I'm moving into another fandom a bit. Danisnotonfire and Amazingphil! Also known as Phan! So I may have another story for that phandom coming soon. But definitely after this one is done.**

 **And I may add another chapter to Found out too!**

 **Tell me your thoughts in the reviews! I still want some input from you guys!**

 **Thanks guys!**

 **NerdsxUnite!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright. So I think I'm doing ok on updating, even if I don't do it regularly. What do you guys think? Let me know in a review if I should update more (be reasonable guys, I am in high school) or if I'm doing ok.**

 **Also this story will be around 18 chapters. So only a little bit left to go but I do have other ideas. And I have a Percico story out too that I will update again soon. Don't hate that I ship both ok?**

 **But if you don't know then I have a poll on my profile on what kind of AU I should do next so High school/ soulmate symbol AU is in the lead. You do need an account to vote and if that's a problem then just tell me your choice in a review! Thanks!**

 **And if you don't know what a soulmate symbol AU is, it is when the characters develop matching symbols at a certain age to tell who their soulmate is.**

 **Don't forget to review and vote!**

 **And now to conclude this longer than necessary author's note, I give you chapter 12!**

 **This chapter is dedicated to:** **5Hollywood5 who gave me awesome feedback!**

Chapter 12

It was the morning, after getting a somewhat rough night sleep everyone was up. Nico had slept first with Lou Ellen taking the 1st shift. After that Nico woke due to the fact that he shared the travel with the hellhounds, making him use less energy.

Nico took the 2nd shift, after much argument with Will that Lou found way to amusing. Thanks for the support, friend.

And then Nico didn't wake him up for the 3rd shift. Idiot, he needs to sleep too! So that brings us to now. Will waking up with the smell of food on his nose.

"Nico?"

"Morning. Food should be ready in a minute. Can you wake Lou Ellen?" Nico asked in a soft tone but still firm with power behind it. Huh, kind of like Nico himself…Hard, tough and powerful but really just a softie on the inside.

"…Will?" Nico called again, making Will snap out of his daze to realize he was staring at Nico the whole time. Will felt his ears turn pink at the thought but Nico's red cheeks made him smile again. Seriously this guy was too cute.

"Will! Stop staring at me like that!" Nico exclaimed, seeing Will kept staring at him in a way that made him blush. Which he assured you he did not want to do.

Will snapped out of it again. _'What the hades is wrong with me this morning?'_

Will wasn't sure what came over him that complied him to say "Sorry sunshine, but you're just too cute!" and then walk away to wake Lou Ellen up, leaving Nico with scarlet cheeks.

' _Yep_ Will thought _'I'm an idiot'_

But the funny part is that Will didn't regret any of what he just said. Maybe because he meant it?

Lou Ellen smiled to herself but tried to hide it. When were those idiots going to realize their feelings? The tension between them was killing her!

But the day those 2 idiots get together is the day Lou Ellen gets to tell them 'I told you so!' and gods would that feel _good._

_Line Break! Don't forget to leave a review!_

"Alright, here's the scope" Nico announced. "We are in Virginia as this is where the closest we could have jumped without using too much energy."

"Ok, but where are we going?" Lou Ellen asked impatiently, sick of being held in the dark. Nico nodded at her, acknowledging her impatience.

"We are heading to Kroki, Greece to stop Python" he said seriously yet with the casualty of someone saying "oh it's going to rain tomorrow"

That didn't make Will worry less. And the fact that they're going to the ancient lands? Oh gods the last time with the seven didn't sound too fun. Apparently Lou Ellen agreed.

"We are going where?!" She shrieked so loud that Nico flinched and growled. The sound sent shivers down Will's spine.

"Kroki, Greece. Or about a mile from the shrine to the oracle there. They apparently say that this area was the belly of Greece or something. I'm guessing this is how python cuts off the communication. Right from the source."

"Ok. But what's the plan when we get there?! Didn't Apollo slay this thing in the legends?! How are we supposed to do what a god did?"

"We're demigods" Nico shrugged "we're supposed to do the impossible. And fight the gods' battles, a very tense subject among them as well. But as the myths say, apparently Apollo shot Python with an arrow to the forehead. So we just have to copy that attack. Which I can with the 'hidden power'" Nico explained. Wow that's a lot to take in.

"Well what's this hidden power? Huh? Going to share it or is it some big secret-"

Lou didn't even finish her sentence as Nico just lifted his hand and a blast of black fire shot from his hand. Wait that didn't look like fire…it looked like shadows? The tree was knocked over in seconds.

The silence that followed was tense as Lou and Will stared at Nico. Nico showed no sign of realizing the silence, just stared at the fallen tree.

"If you're done staring at me like a freak, any more questions?" Nico said in a cold voice. Will shook his head but Lou asked timidly:

"What was that?" Nico looked away at that question but sighed and responded.

"My father, Hades, has a similar power, known as the fire of the underworld. Mine is a bit weaker and different. Unlike his mine is shadows. I can bend shadows and the ground to my will. But shadows are everywhere. They're like darkness. Everything alive has a shadow. The trees, people, even the ground. Or underground I suppose. I just use them at once. Like a beam almost." He stated flatly.

Both nodded in response.

"With that I could blast Python with. A direct shot should be the equivalent of Apollo's arrow. But I have to get close enough. The closer the better."

"Brilliant! Well I got to use the restroom, I guess we'll depart soon?" With a nod from Nico she was off.

Will went as well to pack, leaving Nico to think. He had packed earlier during his watch. Now he had time to reflect on his thoughts.

The beam of shadows was powerful, yes. But not strong enough. He was only a demigod. He would have to be right in front of the monster to do so. But unlike Percy or Annabeth, he took a bit of Tartarus with him.

The death mist. A powerful cloak of power but deadly to the host. Python wouldn't have much affect with it but he wouldn't be able to sense Nico. Which is all Nico needed really. A way to get up close and strike. But mixed with something else. A part of his soul.

It made sense really, a soul made everything powerful. A person, or a strike. Just like the dead. Take away their soul, take away their identity. They have no power, no drive. And it would be enough to kill Python. From a safe distance, using the death mist of course.

But if the blast didn't cost Nico his life, which it probably will since the death mist would have weakened him enough. But losing his soul meant losing himself. He might retain some memories, but he would lose half. Either way it was like death to him.

But no suffering to anyone else. Not Will or Lou or anyone but him. And that's what made it ok. Really in the end his sacrifice would mean a happy life for both of them. Especially Will, even if Nico wasn't in it.

"Sunshine! You ready?" Will called from where the hellhounds were waiting with the bags.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Nico yelled in response but he stood anyways. He transferred their stuff and them to their respective hellhounds but Will did something that surprised him.

He jumped over to Nico and sat behind him. "Thought you wanted some company death boy" he said with a cheeky grin.

"You could have died" Nico replied flatly. He turned around so Will wouldn't see his smile or blush but Lou Ellen did. And she sent him a teasing look. He countered with a glare.

Last thing he felt was a pair of warm arms around his waist and a face pressed in his hair. The sensation made him smile.

This is one thing he'll miss for sure. But for now he'll enjoy it. And with that thought in mind he collapsed with the effort of shadow traveling, right into Will's arms.

And he fell asleep there without a care in the world.

 **Well that's a wrap.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review! I really miss those. Try getting to 60? Or maybe even around there? Please? And oh I'm not sure about the ending.**

 **Be warned it may not be a fluffy one. But review if you want a good one, just to get a feel of who wants what here!**

 **Oh vote in the poll too! Or tell me what option you want in a review! You can vote up to 2 options as well and if you have a question let me know! Especially if you don't know what an option is or anything! Let me know if you want summaries for each AU!**

 **The options are:**

 **College AU**

 **Royalty AU**

 **Nico is bullied at camp**

 **FBI AU**

 **Angel AU**

 **Band AU**

 **Soul mate Symbol/ High school AU**

 **War AU**

 **Please vote!**

 **Guest or member I want a vote and some feedback! I like opinions from you guys!**

 **Thanks again!**

 **NerdsxUnite**


End file.
